Your Computer Vol.2 No.7
This issue is dated July 1982 and cost 60p News News Headlines - 2 pages (16-17) *Your NewBrain is ready now: Grundy's New Brain computer finally available - (16) *Commodore blitz market with Vic 10, Vic 30 and Commodore 64 - (16) *Apple Logo first on micro - (16) *Cassette Three: from Michael Orwin Software - (16) *Sound and colour as Dragon launch 32K micro - (17) *Scottish show: Edinburgh ZX Show - (17) *Artic's Zilog dissassembler: ZXBUG from Artic Computing - (17) *Spectrum delays - (17) *Easy plotting: Graphic Plotter from Ad-Lib - (17) *Bargain Bytes back: Bargain Bytes 2 from Richard Shepherd Software - (17) Features Graphics: Spectrum Hue and Cry - Tim Hartnell - 3 pages (24-26) : The rumpus caused by the Spectrum's graphics and sound follows hot on the heels of the micro's release. Even those usually blind to the charms of Sinclair machines could well succumb to the attractions of these low-cost facilities. Reviewer Tim Hartnell shares the fruits of his graphics session at the Spectrum keyboard. Review: What price colour? - Tim Langdell - 3 pages (28-30) : Do you yearn to step through that dreary monochrome screen into the wonderful world of Technicolor? Well, if you already own a ZX-81, Haven's 16-colour board promises to put you somewhere over the rainbow for a fraction of the cost of a Spectrum. Tim Langdell finds out whether Haven can produce acceptable colour for £50 and also checks out its £25 ZX-81 character generator. Interview: Richard Altwasser: The Engineer behind the Spectrum - Brendon Gore - 2 pages (38-39) : The day after Richard Altwasser left Sinclair Research, the company had to advertise for "the world's best computer designer" to replace him. He talks to Brendon Gore about the development of Sinclair's exciting new colour computer. BBC Micro: Sound and Envelope - Mark Holmes - 2 pages (47-48) : Mark Holmes' explanation of the BBC Micro's Sound and Envelope commands is in sharp counterpoint to the inadequacies of the manual and pushes your machine towards concert pitch. IT's information but is it Art? - Brian Smith - 1 page (51) : What are Nixie tubes from the Toronto Stock Exchange doing in an art exhibition? Brian Smith argues that the bizarre uses to which information technology is sometimes put could lead to friendlier presentation of data — soon your Spectrum or BBC Micro could help you come to decisions just like a sympathetic friend. ZX-81 Disassembler - David Horne - 2 pages (56-57) : A few tables can help you understand those columns of meaningless machine code. ZX80: From Beyond the Grave - Paul Hutchinson - 2½ pages (60-62) : Paul Hutchinson shows that ZX-80 old-ROMers are not forgotten with this series of ideas and programs from beyond the grave. Basic: Graphics Conversion - Tony Edwards - 3 pages (68-70) : This month Tony Edwards tackles graphics conversion from Basic to Basic — by far the hardest task facing a programmer. Project: Blowing Your Own Eprom - John Dawson - 2 pages (72-73) : John Dawson reveals how you can program EPROMs in the comfort of your own home using commercial devices or by building your own. Regular Articles Editorial / Contents - 1 page (3) Your Letters - 1 page (15) : Featuring an opinion on the 3D Monster Maze review in Issue 10. Computer Club: Finding faults in Newport - Meirion Jones - 1 page (19) : How much would a ZX-81 have cost you 20 years ago — and what use is an oscilloscope to micro enthusiasts? Meirion Jones visited the Gwent Amateur Computer Club to find out. Response Frame - Tim Hartnell - 1 page (75) Fingertips: The Sharp PC-1500 - David Pringle - 1½ pages (77-78) Competition Corner - 1 page (93) Reviews Survey: Atom Software - Eric Deeson - 3 pages (32-33,35) : Space Conflict and Backgammon sound miles apart, but they are just inches away from each other on Eric Deeson's cassette rack. Here are his views on over 100 new programs for the Acorn Atom. *Atom Adventures (Acornsoft) *Atom Chess (Acornsoft) *Backgammon (Bug-Byte) *Chess (Bug-Byte) *Cylon Attack (A&F Software) *Deathsoft Tape (Deathsoft) *Early Warning (A&F Software) *Galaxian (Bug-Byte) *Games Pack 8 (Acornsoft) *Games Pack 9 (Acornsoft) *Games Pack 10 (Acornsoft) *Invaders (Computer Concepts) *Minefield (A&F Software) *Polecat (A&F Software) *Robot Nim (A&F Software) *Tangled (A&F Software) Type-Ins Greyhound Racing (ZX81) - Simon Lane - 5 pages (40-44) Simon Challenge (VIC-20) - David Reichental - 2 pages (54-55) Quiz: Animal Cracker - Richard Lancaster - 2 pages (64-65) Software File - 8 pages (81-83,85-86,89-91) Adverts Games *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 4 *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: 3D/3D Labyrinth, Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids - page 8-9 *'Sinclair Research' - ZX81: Super Programs 1, Super Programs 2, Super Programs 3, Super Programs 4, Super Programs 5, Super Programs 6, Super Programs 7, Super Programs 8, Backgammon, Chess, Fantasy Games, Space Raiders and Bomber, Flight Simulation - pages 10-11 *'JRS Software' - Games Pack, Battleships - page 14 *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 18 *'Bug-Byte' - BBC Micro: Space Warp, Chess, Beebgammon, Golf, ZX81: Invaders, Star Trek, Mazogs, Dictator, The Damsel and the Beast, Program Pack 1, Program Pack 2, Program Pack 3, Program Pack 4, Program Pack 5, Program Pack 6, Program Pack 7, Program Pack 8, VIC-20: Vicmen, Another VIC in the Wall, Vicgammon, Asteroids, Atom: Atom Invaders, Chess, 747, Galaxians, Atom Breakout, Fruit Machine, Pinball, Labyrinth, Lunar Lander, Golf - page 22 *'Silversoft' - ZX81: Space Invaders, Asteroids, Arcade Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, 3D Mystery Maze, Games Pack 1, Zombies, Muncher - page 23 *'Richard Shepherd Software' - ZX81: Bargain Bytes, Bargain Bytes 2 - page 34 *'Mikro-Gen' - Chess, ZX Bomber, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle - page 46 *'A&F Software' - Atom: Death Satellite, Cylon Attack, Minefield, Missile Command, Polaris, Atomic Cube, BBC Micro: Polecat, Early Warning, Roadrunner - page 49 *'Computer Concepts' - BBC Micro: Reversi, Cube, Snake - page 50 *'Llamasoft' - VIC-20: Defenda, Ratman, Bomb Buenos Aires - page 53 *'Essential Software Company' - Labyrinth, Deathmaze 5000, Asylum - page 58 *'Pixel Productions' - ZX81,VIC-20: Subspace Striker, Zor, Encounter, Starquest - page 62 *'Carnell Software' - Volcanic Dungeon/Hangman, Alien Intruder/Hieorglyphics, Wumpus Adventure/Movie Mogul - page 67 *'Quicksilva' - ZX81: QS Defender, QS Asteroids, QS Invaders, QS Scramble - page 80 *'Titan Programs' - VIC-20: Games Tape 1, Star Wars II, Naval Attack, Mazemen, Space Wars - Battle Zone - page 80 *'Program Power' - Atom: Chess, Air Attack, Space Fighter, Cowboy Shoot-Out, Atom Adventure, BBC Micro: Chess, Star Trek, Munchyman, Gomoku, Space Maze - page 87 *'Addictive Games' - ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page 88 *'Bridge Software' - ZX81: Galaxy Invaders, Family Fun No. 1, Super Invaders, Lynchmob - page 88 *'Microgame Simulations' - 2002, Soccer Supremo, Tycoon, Battle of Britain, Asset Stripper, Kingdom of Nam - page 92 *'Panda Software' - Spectrum: Sea War, IQ Game Pack I, IQ Game Pack II - page 97 *'Terminal Software' - VIC-20: Line Up 4 / Panic Driver, Mazemuncher - Reversi - page 98 *'Bug-Byte' - Spectrum: Spectral Invaders - page 103 *'BEC Computer World' - ZX81: Flying Saucer, Chopper, The Blob, The Race, Space Boulders, VIC-20: Demolition, Red Arrows, Guess A Number, Targets, Hangman, Maze, Grand Prix - Nuclear Attack, Minefield, TI99/4a: Fruit Machine, Space Aliens, Reversi - page 108 *'John Prince Software' - ZX81: Astro Invaders - page 109 *'Saturnsoft' - ZX81: Othello, Games 1, Games 2 - page 109 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians - page 111 *'Hewson Consultants' - ZX81: Pilot - page 111 *'Express Programs Company' - ZX81: Cassette 1, Cassette 2 - page 114 *'Epsilon Software' - BBC: Beebtrek - page 116 *'Digital Integration' - ZX81: Night Gunner, Fighter Pilot - page 117 *'M.C. Associates' - ZX81: Peloponnesian War, Tyrant of Athens, Roman Empire - page 117 *'Lothlorien Computer Games' - ZX81: Samurai Warrior, Warlord - page 117 *'C.P.S. Games' - ZX81,Atari 8-bit: The Lord of the Rings: Part 1, Peter Rabbit and the Magic Carrot, Peter Rabbit and the Naughty Owl, Peter Rabbit and Father Willow, Darwin, Evolution of Man, The Gambler's Paradise - page 80 *'Moviedrome Video' - ZX81: The Tomb of Dracula - page 119 *'Newsoft Products' - ZX81,Spectrum - Secret Valley, Rampage, Time Bandits, Roulette, The Great Western - page 121 *'Control Technology' - ZX81: Pack 123, ZX Adventure, ZX Video Games, Air Traffic Control, Space Invaders, Draughts, UFO Bomber, Galaxions, Handicap Golf, Atom: Trident, Fruit Machine, VIC-20: Death Race 2000, Warlords, Breakout - page 124 Magazines *Practical Computing - page 106,120 *Wireless World - page 114 Other Credits Assistant Editor :Meirion Jones Staff Writer :Bill Bennett Sub-Editors :John Liebmann, Editorial Secretary :Lynn Cowling Contributors :Tim Hartnell, Tim Langdell, Eric Deeson, Brendon Gore, Mark Holmes, Brian Smith, David Horne, Tony Edwards, John Dawson, David Pringle, Paul Hutchinson Publishing Director :Chris Hipwell External links If you want to have a browse of this magazine, head on over to World of Spectrum as it's in their magazine archive. Issue Index Category:Contains Atom Reviews